grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Thanks for the Memories
|season = 4 |number = 1 |epnumber = 67 |prodcode = 401 |image = 401-Gedächtnis Esser attack.jpg |airdate = October 24, 2014 |viewers = 5.28 million |writer = Jim Kouf & David Greenwalt |director = Norberto Barba |co-stars = Co-stars |objects = |images = Images |literary = |previous = |next = }} "'}} is the first episode of Season 4, the sixty-seventh episode overall, and the Season 4 premiere of Grimm. It first aired on October 24, 2014 on NBC. Synopsis In the hospital, Captain Renard is quickly moved from a stretcher onto a table where doctors immediately start surgery on him after he was shot multiple times by Weston Steward. In the car after leaving Monroe and Rosalee's wedding, Hank is on the phone getting updates on Captain Renard's status and lets Nick, Juliette, and Trubel that he is in surgery. Trubel tells everyone that Renard was shot three times and was going to be shot again, but that Weston Steward saw her. She tells them that he was a Hundjäger and that she had never seen him before. Nick asks if she knows what was in the bottle that Renard wanted him to take and she tells him no. As they pull up to Nick and Juliette's home, Trubel gets worried when she sees all the police cars, but Nick tells her they have to deal with it. Nick tells her she killed Weston in self-defense, so she should tell the police the truth. Elsewhere in Portland, a man stands across the street from a house with his eyes closed as memories go through his head. After a minute, he opens his eyes and walks to the house. Inside the house, Henry Slocombe is on the phone. He hangs up when the man outside knocks. The man says his name is Lawrence Anderson and that he is a friend of Danny Rivera's. Henry says that Danny has always spoken highly of him. Lawrence then tells him that Danny has been in a terrible accident. Henry invites Lawrence in and asks what he's heard and how bad it is. Lawrence tells him it was some sort of severe head injury before he woges into an octopus-like Wesen. Lawrence grabs Henry with his hands as he uses four of his tentacles to go into the back of Henry's head as they fall to the ground. Doctors continue operating on Renard as they pull the last bullet out of him. Juliette asks Nick how Trubel is supposed to explain the machete and he tells Trubel to just tell the police that it's his and he keeps it in that room. Franco arrives to Trubel's room where Wu is sitting on the bed looking at the Grimm diaries. Franco tells him that Nick and Hank are there, so Wu and Franco go meet them outside the house. Wu recognizes Trubel and Juliette says that she has been staying with them. Nick tells Wu and Franco that she was the one who killed the shooter, which surprises them both. Nick tells them he tried to kill her after he shot Renard. Nick and Hank go inside with Wu and Franco to talk to Detectives Meacham and Pogue as they are handling the case. Inside, Wu shows Nick and Hank where they found Renard and then he leads them to Weston's head at the bottom of the stairs. Wu then leads Nick and Hank upstairs and mentions the books he found in Trubel's room and Nick calmly tells him they are his and they have been handed down in his family for a long time. Meacham and Pogue are in Trubel's room when Nick and Hank go inside. The detectives ask them multiple questions including if they knew why Renard was there and if they knew Weston Steward or why he shot Renard. When they ask if they know who killed Weston, Nick tells them it was Trubel. The detectives say they want to talk to her, so they all head back outside. As Meacham and Pogue begin to ask Trubel questions, the FBI arrives to the scene. Lawrence finishes his attack on Henry, He stands up while Henry is disoriented on the ground. Lawrence grabs his stuff and is about to leave when Henry's girlfriend, Alexandra walks in. She immediately runs over to Henry who asks who she is and she notices the blood on the back of his head. Lawrence then runs after her as she tries to grab her phone. Lawrence grabs a little statue and hits her over the head, killing her. Lawrence grabs her keys and drives off in her car. Special Agent Chavez and Special Agent Rosten walk over to talk with Trubel after they finish talking with Meacham and Pogue. The FBI agents have Trubel come with them into the house to walk them through what happened. Trubel goes over step by step what happened from the time that Renard was shot until she cut off Weston's head with the machete. Wu listens outside the bedroom door as they agents tell Trubel they want her to come to the precinct to make a formal statement. At Kronenberg Castle, Viktor is on the phone with someone telling them to rig an election. Rispoli walks in and informs Viktor that Weston shot Renard, so Viktor hangs up the phone. Rispoli tells Viktor that Weston was beheaded, but they don't know who did it, although it happened in Nick's house where the shooting took place. Rispoli then tells Viktor that Renard is not dead, but that he is in the hospital and that it's critical, but he hasn't been able to get much info. Viktor tells him that he'll have to inform the King and if he were to lose a second son "there would be hell to pay." Viktor then tells Rispoli that it's imperative that he ties Weston to Nick instead of them. Lawrence drives to a river and throws the statue into the water. He then calls someone he works with to inform him of what happened and the man says he is coming. Chavez looks around Trubel's room. She examines Trubel's chess piece before she discovers the Grimm diaries. She woges into a Steinadler as she looks through the book. Rosten comes into the room and asks if she's good with the body being taken away. She retracts and tells him yes. She then asks what he thinks about Trubel and Rosten says after what happened, if she was his daughter, she'd be a basket case and Chavez says she's not normal. Juliette stands outside the front door as Weston's body is carried out in a body bag. A CSU Officer tells her they're done and apologizes that the house is a mess. Juliette goes inside and looks around at the blood and bullet holes. She goes into her room and finds the negligee that Adalind wore when she disguised herself as Juliette. There is a knock at the door and Juliette throws the negligee into the garbage on her way out of the room. Juliette opens the door and is disappointed to find Monroe and Rosalee as they are supposed to be on their honeymoon. They tell her there is no way they could go with everything that just happened. In an interrogation room Trubel answers questions from Meacham and Pogue while Chavez and Rosten watch from outside the room. Rosten tells Chavez that Trubel's answers are consistent with what she told them at the house. Hank is on the phone at his desk getting the flight number and arrival time of Adalind's plane to Vienna when Nick brings Hank a second cup of coffee that he didn't ask for. Hanks tells him he needs to take it easy so he doesn't look nervous. Hank tells Nick about Adalind going back to Vienna and Nick and Hank agree that she must have made some kind of deal involving Nick thinking she would get her baby back. Chavez and Rosten come out and say that no charges are going to be filed against Trubel at the time. Chavez says she's handling things pretty well for just cutting off someone's head. Trubel then comes out and asks if they can go now. Hank tells them to go while he heads to the hospital to check on Renard. In a restaurant, Lawrence sits at a table with his laptop as he goes through the memories he stole from Henry to get remote web access to Henry's work. As he transfers information, workers at Henry's job notice what is going on, but they're not worried as long as the access codes are right. Kent Vickers calls Henry's phone to ask what he is doing, but gets no answer, and right after he hangs up, the data is finished being transferred, so Lawrence logs out and leaves the restaurant. Hank arrives at the hospital where he finds Wu waiting around. Hank asks what he knows and Wu says only that Renard has been in surgery for over three hours. Wu then brings up the books he found at Nick's and how they reminded him of when he thought he saw an Aswang. As they continue talking, the Thoracic Surgeon comes up to them. He tells them Renard is out of surgery, but he lost a lot of blood and there is a lot of damage, so his kidneys may shut down. He tells them they should contact Renard's next of kin to have them get there as soon as possible. Rosalee tells Monroe and Juliette that they need to figure out what was in the bottle that Trubel brought to the wedding for Nick as Nick and Trubel arrive home. Trubel apologizes to Monroe and Rosalee for messing up their wedding and Rosalee tells her she did what she had to for Nick. Monroe says they need to find Adalind, but Nick tells him she is on her way back to Vienna. Monroe then asks Nick how Renard is doing and Nick tells him not good. Rosalee says they just need to find out how Adalind did this and Juliette says she slept with Nick which shocks Monroe and Rosalee. Nick tells them that Adalind made herself look like Juliette. Rosalee then says she hopes it wasn't some kind of Verfluchte Zwillngsschwester, or an entwining twin curse because they make a mess of things. Monroe and Rosalee head to the spice shop to look for info and Trubel suggests they go to the trailer, but Juliette says not tonight because they all need to get some rest. Trubel heads to her room and Juliette asks Nick if he feels any different and he tells her everything just happened so fast. Nick volunteers to sleep on the couch, but Juliette says they're not doing that again. Chavez is at the FBI office looking a Trubel's record when Rosten comes in to tell her what he found on Weston Steward lately. He says the last call Weston made was to GQR Industries in Rotterdam. Chavez asks if they no what the connection is and Rosten says they're working on it. He then tells her that Weston's car was found a block from Nick's house with a packer suitcase that was just brought to the office. Trubel is laying in bed looking at the Lausenschlange entry in a Grimm diary before she decides to turn out the light. Nick is awake in bed thinking about what happened with Adalind and decides to get up to start scrubbing the house to get rid of the blood. Juliette wakes up and comes downstairs, and joins him in the scrubbing. Nick tells her she should go back to bad, but she refuses. Nick then says maybe it's a good thing for them that he isn't a Grimm anymore. At the FBI office, Chavez and Rosten go through Weston's suitcase. They find money for many different countries and passports for many countries. Chavez says they need to check Weston's bank accounts and phone records. The next morning, Juliette comes into the kitchen as Nick is getting info on a new case. He asks Juliette if she got much more sleep and she tells him not much. After Nick leaves, Trubel comes downstairs and asks Juliette if she can borrow her bike, Juliette tells her to be careful because she is the only Grimm in town now. Wu shows Nick and Hank Alexandra's body. Wu tells them that when they arrived, Henry was sitting on the stairs pretty out of it and couldn't or wouldn't answer any questions including who he was. He says Henry had four wounds on the back of is head so they sent him to the hospital. Wu says a neighbor told them that she heard a scream and soon after she saw Henry drive off. Wu tells them the car isn't there and not parked on the street, so he says he will put an APB on it. Press Release NICK MUST LEARN TO COPE WITH HIS NEW REALITY AS A NEW WESEN HITS PORTLAND TO STEAL ITS VICTIMS MEMORIES – ELIZABETH RODRIGUEZ, LOUISE LOMBARD, ALEXIS DENISOF AND JACQUELINE TOBONI GUEST STAR – After the events at Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) and Rosalee's (Bree Turner) wedding, Nick (David Giuntoli) is faced with losing his identity as a Grimm. Hank (Russell Hornsby) and Juliette (Bitsie Tulloch) join Nick as they try to figure out how to deal with Trubel (guest star Jacqueline Toboni) as she faces the consequences of a heinous murder she committed. Meanwhile, when Wu (Reggie Lee) arrives at the scene, his discoveries bring back images of his traumatic encounter. A new threat arrives in Portland to steal the memories of its victims, leaving them in a state of dementia. Elsewhere, Captain Renard's (Sasha Roiz) life hangs in the balance and Adalind (Claire Coffee) falls into Prince Viktor's (guest star Alexis Denisof) trap as she desperately searches for her baby. Guest stars Wesen Videos Select scene Filming Production Notes *This episode began filming on July 16, 2014. *Claire Coffee (Adalind Schade) was not credited and does not appear. *Footage from was reused (flashbacks). Continuity *This episode picks up right after ended. Category:Season Premieres